


GET SWOLE!

by Giveusakiss4132



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gym!Bros AU, M/M, Sam Wilson is So Done, So much eating, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve is such a mamas boy, These children are ridiculous, This is just silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveusakiss4132/pseuds/Giveusakiss4132
Summary: Please don't judge by the title.19 year old gym addict Steve Rogers falls for his personal trainer Bucky Barnes. A two part story about a young Steve falling in love with Bucky('s beefy thick thighs and his ability to do squats) and Sam Wilson's long suffering.Just a silly little story brought to you by a Tumblr prompt.SiriusGrey is the Goddess of Betas.





	GET SWOLE!

“Laugh!” Sam hisses abruptly. 

“What? Why?” Steve is just trying to drink his smoothie and live his life when Sam grabs his shoulder aggressively and makes crazy eyes at him. 

“Laugh like I’m funny,” Sam shakes him again, with a huge, fake smile. 

This is what Steve gets for making friends with random runners at the park.

“Your face is funny,” Steve points out, and does actually laugh. ‘Your face’ jokes are classic. 

“My face is fine as hell,” Sam hisses again, and lightly pushes Steve, who spills avocado banana protein smoothie all over himself. 

“No pushing!” A tiny redhead in the gyms uniform barks. “We have a strict no harassment and violence policy here at SHIELD.” She turns to Steve and gives him a soft smile. “Sir, are you okay? If this man is bothering you, he will be removed.”

Steve comes pretty close to giving some sad puppy eyes and messing with Sam a little, but he hates working out alone, and Sam makes eggs that Steve would consider killing a man for. He wouldn’t actually kill someone for them, but he’d think about it. 

What? They’re creamy and fluffy. Steve likes his protein. 

“No ma’am, he’s just messing around.” Steve gives his best ‘trust me’ smile. Sam says it makes him look like a sociopath, but his mama said it makes him look like an angel. Obviously he’s gonna trust what his mother says. 

“Hmmm. Well, there’s a strict no violence policy, gentlemen, so let’s keep our hands to ourselves.” She raises both eyebrows at them, and walks away towards the front desk. 

Sam makes a noise like a dying duck and hides his face in his hands. “Why? Why does the Lord test me?” Sam asks his palms. 

“Because you touch yourself at night, Sinner,” Steve chimes, slurping up the last of his nine dollar smoothie. Sam is absolutely buying him another one, and he’s gonna have to wash Steve’s under armor shirt too. “Do I have to pretreat this? Do I bleach it?” Steve asks, looking extra helpless. 

“No you do not- Jesus wept, kid. How did I get stuck with a white boy that can’t even wash his own clothes like a grown-ass adult?” Sam grumbled as they made their way to the changing room. “Rinse that off and give it here, no not cold water!” Sam snatched the shirt from Steve’s hands and waved him away towards the showers. 

To be fair, Steve had only been an adult for a year and a half, opposed to Sam’s three years of adulting, and Steve thought he was doing pretty okay so far. Steve managed to pay rent and take art classes and hold down a part time job. Those were all adult things. And if rent was his buddy’s mother-in-law’s cottage for $200 a month plus shirtless lawn care, and his part time job was a lil’ bit of life modeling for his art school, then that was just Steve being a savvy businessman and taking advantage of a good deal! And his mother happened to like going grocery shopping for him, to make sure he was getting all his fruits and veggies. 

Sam stepped into the next stall, still muttering to himself about taking in strays and spoiled-ass white boys who couldn’t wash their own shirts. 

“You spilled on me!” Steve defended. 

“What did I tell you about taking the lid offa your drinks? Your own damn fault,” Sam grumbled. 

“I can’t get all of it with the lid on! You know I like my smoothie chunky.” Steve scrubbed at his feet, while Sam made gagging noises. 

Sam had a moral opposition to avocado, and had not ceased reminding Steve that he was disgusting for drinking the stuff. Steve enjoyed Sam’s open disgust a lot more than he enjoyed avocado.

They toweled off and Steve slipped into his “Let me be perfectly queer” t-shirt Sam bought him for his birthday. It was his favorite shirt, even if it was starting to get a little faded. Sam grinned at him, like he did every time Steve wore it, and slung an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “Lookin’ good kid. Let’s go, I’ll make the bacon if you do the French toast.” 

Weekly brunch had become tradition ever since Sam took pity on Steve’s awkward flirting a year back and promised to feed him breakfast if Steve would stop lapping him and flexing like a lunatic. Sam did most of the cooking, but Steve could make a damn fine French toast, and passable pancakes. 

“You got real syrup?” Steve asked hopefully. Sam seemed perfectly fine with the fake stuff, but Steve was raised right. 

Sam sighed, “yeah, I got your expensive tree sap. Let’s go.”

 

******

 

Steve made sure to swallow his food before he spoke, because otherwise Sam made faces and called Sarah, which was really, really low. “So what was up at the gym? Why’d you get all crazy?” Steve dipped his bacon into the syrup and Sam rolled his eyes. Whatever, sweet and salty is delicious and perfect. 

“Way to be a terrible bro back there,” Sam accused, and then looked dreamy. “That redhead, man. She was coming our way.” Sam shook his head. “Fuckin’ beautiful. Her thighs could probably kill me. She’s why I joined that gym.”

“I thought you joined because they had bagels?” Steve wasn’t allowed to have the free bagels anymore, on account of eating three in one sitting that one time. His mama had been out of town and all he had was cereal! There was only so much fruity pebbles a man could eat. 

“Bagels and her. She’s perfect.” Sam scooped more eggs onto both their plates. They had P90X’ed it this morning, and were both starving. 

“Why’s this the first time I’m hearing about this redhead?” 

Sam looked away and shrugged. 

Oh. Ohhhhh. Ugh. 

“Dude. I’m over you.” Steve frowned. Sam was his favorite person, and just because Steve had an awkward crush that lingered way too long doesn’t mean Sam shouldn’t or couldn’t tell him stuff like this. 

Sam shrugged. “It’s cool, Steve.”

“That’s such bull. You gotta tell me stuff like this, you’re my best friend. I wanna know if you’re into someone. Seriously, I’m not into you anymore.” 

“You checked out my ass two days ago,” Sam pointed out. 

Steve nodded. “I sure did. But, in a friend way.”

“How is ass checking a friend thing?”

“It’s like… hey, that’s Sam’s ass. Looking good, looking tight-“ Sam squawked “-squats are working for him, maybe I should do squats.” Steve waved a fork. “Not like ‘hmm, I wanna fuck Sam’ type of checking out.” Steve smiled. “Friend ass checking. It’s a thing.” 

“That’s not a thing.”

“It’s a gay thing,” Steve said, using his last line of defense. 

“Alright man.”

Sam was a great ally. 

*****

 

Steve was fucking freezing. Freezing. 

He loved his tiny art school. He loved the atmosphere, the sense of camaraderie, the way the teachers learned from the students and vice versa. He loved the sage burning in the corners, the mismatched furniture, and the huge windows that let in the light. He liked the cups of tea and the free snacks and that half the students were named “Rainbow” and “Lilac” and that no one competed with each other, they were all there to work on their craft and raise each other up. 

But he wasn’t a huge fan of the heating abruptly turning on and off in fuckin’ January. Especially not when he was nude modeling. 

Raven raised her hand and then quickly lowered it when the teacher told her that ‘everyone had a voice, and no one needed permission to use it’. Steve had a watercolor class with her every other Sunday. She was a sweet girl, kinda ditzy but sweet. 

“I’m working on his genitals but I can’t scale them right.” Raven smiled apologetically. “They’re um… getting smaller.”

Raven was a bitch and couldn’t paint her way outta a paper bag. 

“It’s freezing!” Steve defended. 

Someone snickered in the back. Steve would fight them!

“Our bodies react naturally to the cold. Paint what you see, what you feel! See how our model’s nipples have hardened because of our environment? The world is changing constantly, and we change too. Don’t let your painting be unchanging, you must create what you feel in the moment.” 

“But… this is still life.” One kid pointed out. Jason? Josh?

“Life is never still,” the teacher smiled.

“Literally that’s the name of the class,” Jason/Josh said, and shivered a little. 

Steve looked at the clock. Ten more minutes. 

“Back into position, please!” The teacher sang. “And if you could try not to shiver, dear.”

Ten. Minutes. 

*****

Sam had to put his weights down and double over, he was laughing so hard as Steve ranted away. 

“How is this funny?” Steve was outraged. 

Sam wheezed. 

“Even with shrinkage, my dick is decent!” Steve grumbled and continued his lunges. “Fuckin’ 12 degrees in that studio, what the hell does she think is gonna happen? My dick is only human!”

“Oh God, stop. I’m gonna pee,” Sam giggled. 

“Sir, please do not urinate on the equipment!” came an alarmed feminine voice. 

Sam and Steve whipped around to see the redhead from last week's smoothie-gate frowning hard. 

Sam still owned him a smoothie. Steve was not letting that go. 

Sam made a dying noise. “No, no why?” He whispered to himself. 

“Because it’s unsanitary!” The redhead looked even more upset.

Steve had to help. Poor Sam was useless. “We’re so sorry ma’am. I was telling him a story and made him laugh. He has excellent bladder control.” Steve was the best of bros. Sam made another dying noise. “Also, urine is sanitary.” His mama was a nurse. Steve knew these things. 

Someone laughed behind the redhead. Steve looked up and-

Oh my god. 

How was someone that hot?

How could someone that hot exist? 

Steve dropped his weights with a thunk.

“Woah buddy! Gotta be careful there, don’t just release like that.” Hot guy walked over to Steve and smiled. “Gotta release slowly, they coulda landed on your foot, or rolled to your friend.” Hot guy looked at Sam, who was still frozen in horror under the redhead’s glare. She was talking about membership and gym mannerisms and creating a safe and inclusive place for everyone to enjoy their fitness routine. She didn’t look happy. 

Hot guy smiled again, and Sam was on his own. “Gotta be careful, right friend?”

“Right,” Steve said obediently. 

The redhead was finished with Sam and walked over to Steve with a friendly smile. “This is Bucky, he’s our newest Personal Trainer. I’m showing him around before he starts with clients. I’m Natasha, by the way.”

“Steve,” he croaked. At least he was smoother than Sam. 

“Wilson! Sam Wilson,” Sam attempted and then died inside even more. How had Steve ever had a crush on this man?! Sam turned around and faced the wall in humiliation. 

Oh yeah. That was why. Steve gave Sam’s ass a brief friend check out before Bucky cleared his throat. 

“It’s nice to meet both of you. I’m also teaching an advanced Zumba class on Thursday nights, if you guys are interested.” Natasha was pointing towards the stair climbers, starting to walk away. “See you around,” Hot Bucky smiled, and followed after Natasha. 

“Why, why, why?” Sam was asking himself when Steve steered him towards the front desk. 

“It’s not even that bad,” Steve tried.

“I James Bonded myself Steve. That’s a thing that I just did.”

“James Bond is cool,” Steve replied loyally. 

“James Bond hasn’t been cool since Pierce Brosnan left and you know it!” Sam cried.

“… I honestly don’t have an opinion on this at all. Come on, we’re signing up for Zumba.” Steve grabbed a pen and hunted for the Thursday night Zumba sign up sheet. There were already eight names on it. Thirsty bitches. 

“What? No. The fuck is a Zumba?” Sam grumbled. 

“No clue. But I’m gonna be really, really good at it.” Steve wrote ‘Wilson, Sam Wilson’ under his own, and snickered to himself. 

“Come on, if we skip showering we can make it before eggslut runs out of biscuits.” 

Sam perked up a little after that. 

 

*****

Steve was not good at Zumba. Steve was really, really bad at Zumba. “It’s dancing!” Steve pointed out, horror struck.

He had dragged Sam to the front of the class, having arrived 15 minutes early. He was directly behind Bucky. 

About to humiliate himself, oh god. 

“Shake that white boy booty, Steve!” Sam grinned, showing off by not flopping around like a huge failure. 

“I’m trying!” 

“Woah, woah, great effort my friend!” Bucky, perfect, perfect Bucky said, shaking his hips to the Beyoncé beat. “Let’s just correct a little! You’re so close, great job. Just… here we go, let’s keep our arms up a little and- woah!” Bucky ducked as Steve flailed desperately. “We got this! Great enthusiasm! Is it okay if I touch your hips?” 

Steve nodded so, so much. 

It was absolutely okay. 

“There we go, just feel the music, and move. Great! Let’s get those knees up. Awesome job!” Bucky smiled at him and then moved back to the front. “Okay, lets get low for this next part!”

Steve was grateful that he was too confused and panicked to get an erection from Bucky’s dancing. 

But it was a near thing. 

*****

“Steve, think this through.”

Steve signed his name with extra flourish and glared at Sam until he signed under him. “Man, you fell down twice.”

“I wasn’t prepared. I know what I’m up against now, and I’ll be better.” Steve opened Youtube up, searching for Zumba. “I’m gonna practice.”

“Steve. You fell the fuck down. You can’t dance!”

“Wilson!” A familiar redhead barked. “This is a community that encourages each other!” Natasha crossed her arms and breathed deeply. “We do not shame other members abilities. This is strike two.” She put a gentle hand on Steve’s bicep. “You’re doing your best, Steve, and we are all looking forward to your continued progress.” She gave his arm a friendly squeeze “keep it up!” She smiled again and walked off. 

Sam hung his head.

“At least she knows your name!” Steve tried. 

“We’re getting ice cream. With sprinkles,” Sam demanded.

“Fuck yeah sprinkles!”

*****

 

“Sam, I can’t get low!” Steve sulked. “I’m just sort of hover kneeling.” Steve had lured Sam over with promises of his Mama’s peach jam and a Game of Thrones marathon. Sam didn’t have HBO. Poor Sam. 

Sam snickered and dropped it like it’s hot. 

Fuck Sam. 

“I’ll tell Natasha you were mean to me,” Steve threatened.

Suddenly Sam was all helpful. 

 

*****

“March it out, friends! Good! Great job Steve, you’re almost there, can I put my hands on your hips?”

Steve was absolutely cool with that. 

“Good, good, hear the beat? We’re thrusting one, two, and back on three. Great job!” Bucky smiled at him. 

God damn. 

Steve loved him so much. 

Okay maybe it wasn't love, but it was love adjacent. It was absolutely in the love neighborhood. It was at least lust with feelings attached. He had feelings for Bucky’s calf muscles, and his beefy thick thighs, and the way his abs showed when he got all sweaty… 

So many feelings. 

“That’s excellent thrusting Steve!” Bucky complemented, and then walked off to leave Steve thrusting into open air. 

Steve was only a beat or two behind everyone else by the end of the class. He was also sweaty and gross but it was a gym. He was allowed to be sweaty and gross here. Steve was waiting for Sam to finish hitting on the woman that danced two rows behind them when Bucky walked up with a huge smile. “You did really well today Steve!” Everything this dude did was enthusiastic. Sam said it was because Bucky was a jock with no chill, but Steve was pretty sure Bucky was just a really happy person that probably had passionate athletic sex. “You’re really improving, I’m proud of you.” Bucky squeezed his biceps with a smile. Steve was proud of himself for not fainting. 

“You’re a really great teacher,” Steve tried not to simper. 

That got an even bigger smile and a “thanks my dude” for his troubles. 

Sam started to make his hangry noises, and Steve wasn’t so into Bucky that he could keep his best friend from brunch burgers, so Steve smiled and flung his arm around Sam’s shoulders as Sam started trying to convert his opinion of poached eggs on top of burgers. Sam was for, because he was an animal, and Steve was against, because his mother raised him right. 

 

***

“I’m telling you that man doesn’t like me,” Sam whined as he put his name under Steve’s on the Zumba sign up sheet. 

Sam was just trying to get out of it, and Steve told him as much. 

“He glares at me when you’re not around. Like, straight up angry eyes me. And does he ever help me? Nah, he doesn’t. No compliments either, even though my moves are sick as hell. He hates me.” 

“Bucky’s never felt a negative emotion in his life!” Steve was appalled. Bucky was always so sweet and encouraging to everyone. 

“Bro, you went to refill your water bottle before class and he was giving me the evil eye. Didn’t even return my nod! Uncool. If anything he should be chill with me, not you. I’m not flailing all over like some kinda squid.”

“Mister Wilson!”

Ahahahaha, it was Natasha.

*****

 

Steve was almost done with his squats when he spotted Bucky bent over some chick. He was guiding her stretches, smiling and chatting, probably being all charming and perfect and wonderful and great. 

Bucky never guided his stretches! He never bent over him! Bucky barely touched him in Zumba either since Steve had stopped falling over himself. 

Steve sighed sadly. “I miss the touch of a good man.”

Sam looked around covertly, and when there was no sign of an angry redhead, he said “You got laid two days ago at Hydra. In the men’s room. You’re nasty,” Sam reminded him again. 

“Don’t kink shame me,” Steve said absently, peering at Bucky smiling as he kneeled on the floor, some woman’s legs flung over his shoulders. 

“It’s not a kink, you’re just slutty,” Sam muttered, still searching for Natasha. He had to pay double to be reinstated last week, and he was on his last chance. He wasn’t about to let his guard down again. Natasha was everywhere. Natasha was all seeing, and all hearing. 

God damn Sam wanted to take that woman out for a steak. 

Steve sighed loudly, sensing that Sam’s attention had wandered. “I’m just saying, Bucky’s all over her, and he should be all over me.”

“He’s working, bro. He’s doing his actual job, which he is paid to do.” Sam knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as Steve’s eyes lit up. 

“I can pay him to bend over me?” Steve’s eyes took on the manic light that Sam had only seen once, when Steve saw a bacon burger with a donut bun. 

It was good they worked out so much. 

“That’s prostitution.”

Steve scoffed, “I anything he’d be an escort. A high class one, that you gotta book in advance. One that knows better than to feel things for his clients, but one day a special man comes along, and they have a real connection, and yeah at first they exchange money for sex, but soon he just… he can’t take the man’s money anymore, right? And it’s lovemaking instead of sex.” Steve gives a happy little wiggle. 

“You’ve… put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” 

“I have my fantasies, Samuel,” Steve said primly. “Anyway, I’mma go hire Bucky to bend all up on me. Meet me at the juice bar, you still owe me a smoothie.”

“Avocado is gross and so are you.” 

****

“Mama, it’s for true love,” Steve pleaded. 

“No it isn’t,” Sam muttered as he pulled Sarah Rogers’ peach jam closer to himself. If he had to listen to Steve’s nonsense then he was gonna do it with a mouth full of deliciousness. 

“Why do you need three hundred dollars for true love?” Sarah passed Sam some buttered toast and took his jam covered spoon away. She paused. “Sweetheart, there’s… nothing wrong with sex work, of course. As long as it’s a choice made freely, but- Sam, stop laughing! Steven, honey, that’s not a relationship you need to be in. You’re a very attractive young man! You don’t need to pay for it, sweetie.”

Steve managed to not die inside, barely. 

“Ma, no. No no. He’s not… he’s my personal trainer. Or he will be, if you give me just a little money.”

“Stevie, you’re at that gym six days a week. You look like a dorito. Yes, there’s chips in the pantry Sam, behind the oreos- sweetheart I don’t think you need a personal trainer.” 

“I do. I do need him. It’s important.”

Sarah eyed him, all six feet of wobbly lip and pleading eyes. “Mama please?”

“Fine. But this is one of your Christmas gifts.” She dropped a kiss onto his blond head and reminded herself to pick up that nice minty shampoo for him. 

“Sam Wilson, do not dip that chip into my peach jam!”

*****

Bucky was all sunshine smiles and beautiful shoulders as he eyed Steve up and down. Steve preened. 

“My dude, I’m so happy that you’ve reached out for personal training. Lotta people that are here as much as you are don’t really understand proper workout form and safety. I think this is awesome, and I really look forward to helping you up your workout game.” Bucky blushed a little, and wasn’t that the most delightful and interesting thing in the universe? “But uh… my friend, I’ve seen you work out, and your form is hella good. Like, you should probably be working here. I’m not sure you need me, bro.”

“I do! I need you so bad Bucky!” Steve nodded his most earnest nod. It was very earnest and endearing. It usually got him extra pasta at the cafeteria at school. 

Bucky got even redder and nodded back. “Okay my dude. Let’s talk about what you’re looking for?”

Steve thought back to his get Bucky to bend him over plan. “I uh… I get muscle fatigue, my workouts are intense and I’m not doing enough stretching, or not doing it properly. I need to learn to stretch, you know?”

Behind him, Sam coughed in the distance. It sounded like “whore”. Steve would make him drink some tea with honey. Steve was such a good friend. Wow, Bucky had such a great glare on him. So intense. So murdery. 

Steve shivered and looked down quickly before Bucky could spot his sex face. Steve wanted this to be a lasting relationship. Like, two months. Commitment. Steve didn’t want to rush and break out his sex face before Bucky was ready for it. 

“Okay buddy. Let’s work on some stretches.” He glared over his shoulder. “Let’s go to one of the yoga rooms, those are free right now.” 

When they passed by Sam, Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulder, all manly and possessive and delicious. 

****

“Extend your left leg a little,” Bucky instructed over soft, soothing music of waterfalls and flutes and shit. Goddamn Steve needed to pee. Steve lifted his left leg slightly, and Bucky walked behind him. “Good, good, mind if I help you lift your leg a little bit?”

Steve did not mind in the least. Especially since Bucky started to lift from Steve’s inner thigh and ran his hands smoothly down Steve’s entire leg and then pressed his thumb right in the middle of Steve’s foot… and seemed to linger. “You’ve got great lines, Steve.”

The waterfall music turned into rain music.

Fuck he had to pee.

He could ignore it, so Bucky could embrace his foot fetish or whatever. Bucky’s thumb skimmed along his stretched calf muscle and the thunderstorm music pounded in his ears. Why couldn’t Steve stop thinking about peeing? Goddamn pumpkin spice lattes. He shouldn’t have gotten a venti. He knew better. 

He had to pee! But Bucky was touching the back of his knee!

His dick had never been so confused in his entire life. 

“Hey Stevie…” Bucky started quietly. Shit. That was new. Stevie. 

“I have to pee!” Steve yelled. “I drank too much,” he explained. 

Oh my God.

Oh my God what? Why? WHY!

“Hydration is important,” Bucky blurted, so Steve just gave him a high five and ran from the room, like a complete asshole. Bucky’s hand wasn’t even up for a five. It was like a down low, too slow sort of situation. 

Steve was a disaster. 

****

“You high fived him?” Sam said slowly. 

“We’re bros,” Steve tried. 

“Maybe he’s straight and you’re tearing yourself up for nothing,” Sam tried. 

Steve glared. “I refuse to think such a thing about him.”

“Dude, being straight isn’t a bad thing!”

Steve gave him a doubtful glance. “If you say so.”

Sam shoved him playfully. Out of nowhere a green and grey blur slammed Sam against the brick wall outside of the gym.

It was Bucky, and he looked pissed. 

“Get off of him, asshole!” Bucky yelled, which was kinda weird since Bucky was on Sam, and Sam was… sort of on the wall. Ouch. 

“Blerghfllrr,” Sam mumbled. Eesh, that looked rough. Poor Sammy. 

“You fucking push him, Bro! Imma fucking wreck you son! I gotta listen to you talk all this shit to him, and check out other people when your boyfriend is in the same room, and then you fucking push him you domestic abusing dumpster!” Bucky shoved Sam again.

“He’s the sweetest guy and you treat him so bad!” Bucky sounded really upset. Almost tearful. 

He let Sam go, backing off. Sam sunk down to the floor, and shit. He looked really hurt. His nose was bloody. Steve knelt beside him, and tried to make comforting noises. 

“Steve. Steve, shit. Come on, you don’t gotta stay here. Come on, let’s just go, I can’t see you this way. This guy is a dick.”

Sam was really bleeding.

“He’s not a dick, he’s my favorite person,” Steve whispered, trying to find a tissue. Sam looked all freaked out, Steve helped him up. 

Bucky tried to touch Steve, but fuck that. 

He fucking pushed his Sammy. 

They left. His mom would fix this.

 

****

“I can hold my own tissue,” Sam pointed out, giving Sarah a pleading look. 

“Honey, why don’t you boil some water.”

Steve nodded. “To cleanse his wounds?” Boiling water was super hygienic. Sam looked a little scared.

“For tea. Shoo.”

Steve would make some chamomile tea. Maybe Sam would like a nap, after he stopped bleeding. Chamomile tea was excellent, as far as pre-nap beverages go. He set a pan of water to boil and looked around. Sam would probably want some pound cake. Steve was a really good friend, so he sliced up some strawberries and found some cream and made Sam a plate (and himself. Steve was very upset. His crush turned out to be a huge asshole crazy person. He needed comfort food.) 

He ended up making a teapot full of chamomile. It had been a stressful day, and he could use a nap too. 

****

Steve’s money from the personal training was returned in full. 

Bucky didn’t work there anymore. 

****


End file.
